1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a wearable device and a method of operating the wearable device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As processors are decreased in size, mobile devices have also decreased in size. Accordingly, a wearable device capable of being worn on a user's body has been introduced.
A user obtains desired information by manipulating the wearable device, such as by using a touch interface. The result of the manipulation is displayed on a display apparatus of the wearable device.
The wearable device is manufactured to be small-sized to facilitate being worn. In the conventional art, however, it is difficult for a user to conveniently manipulate such wearable devices. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method in which a user may conveniently manipulate a small-sized wearable device.